Quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Hilda vient devenir souveraine dans des circonstances dramatiques, mais elle découvrira qu'on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur soi... OS écrit pour un anniversaire


_A CassiopéeW, pour son anniversaire en énorme retard ! (mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais) (one shot écrit en novembre 2008)_

_« Quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi.. »_

_(Someone to watch over me)_

Le visage pâle, les yeux résolument secs, Hilda de Polaris triait des dossiers, donnait des ordres. Devenue depuis la veille souveraine du royaume d'Asgard après le décès accidentel de ses parents, elle n'avait pris aucun repos depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, mettant de l'ordre dans leurs affaires, préparant les funérailles et le deuil rituel qui serait observé jusqu'à leur crémation. La douleur de la perte était comme camouflée derrière tout ce travail à effectuer, dans lequel elle se noyait pour ne pas avoir à penser, ne pas avoir à réaliser tout de suite qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents. Sa sœur, sous la garde de sa gouvernante, avait fini par s'endormir après une nuit de veille éprouvante à attendre les nouvelles, qui s'étaient révélées dramatiques : le roi et la reine d'Asgard, victimes d'un accident, n'avaient pas survécu à leurs blessures. Selon la tradition, leurs corps seraient disposés sur un grand bateau, auquel on mettrait le feu en mer, pour que leurs âmes puissent rejoindre le sombre royaume d'Hel et reposer en paix. Hilda restait seule à présent face à ses responsabilités, face à sa douleur aussi. Elle devait rester ferme pour que sa jeune sœur, plus fragile, pût s'appuyer sur elle. Une fois que tout serait réglé, elle pourrait peut-être se laisser aller, mais pas maintenant, pas tant que tout restait en suspens et que le royaume était en deuil.

Plongée dans ses dossiers, elle avait oublié la présence de Siegfried, debout dans un coin de la pièce. Depuis l'annonce de la funeste nouvelle, il ne l'avait pas quittée, se contentant juste d'être là au cas où elle aurait eu besoin de lui. Comme à son habitude, il se montrait discret, même s'il ne passait jamais vraiment inaperçu avec sa haute taille. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Qu'il partageait sa peine ? C'était le cas en effet, vu que la reine l'avait élevé, mais il n'en montrait rien lui non plus. L'important, c'était elle. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme, pas montré une seule faiblesse, elle travaillait d'arrache pied sans même penser à se reposer, le visage résolument fermé. Il se sentait inutile, gêné, incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots qui eussent soulagé sa souffrance, donc il se taisait résolument, debout dans l'ombre. Son regard bleu glacier était posé sur elle et ne la quittait pas. Peut-être sa simple présence pouvait-elle lui être un baume, bien qu'il en doutât. Lui-même avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il ne s'en souvenait pas et donc ignorait ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on perd un parent, bien que la reine ait représenté cela à ses yeux.

Dehors, il avait cessé de neiger, mais le ciel restait blanc et moutonneux. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient rassemblées devant la grande statue d'Odin pour prier dans le silence le plus absolu pour la mémoire de leurs souverains qu'ils avaient beaucoup aimés. Le royaume semblait anesthésié par la funeste nouvelle, mais réuni autour de sa nouvelle souveraine que tous connaissaient et appréciaient depuis son enfance. Mais Hilda n'était pas en état de ressentir cette communion de son peuple autour d'elle, elle continuait ses tâches, le cœur vrillé dans un étau, la tête douloureuse, refusant pour l'instant d'affronter sa douleur de plein fouet et d'entendre les signaux d'épuisement physique ainsi que mental de son propre corps. Siegfried ne savait que faire, il aurait voulu l'aider, l'arracher à toute cette douleur, la consoler, tout simplement, mais il se sentait vraiment impuissant et c'était un sentiment qu'il détestait. Une lueur passa dans son regard, et il le détourna d'elle un moment. Pourquoi ses sentiments, qu'il était parvenu jusque-là à cacher, ressortaient-ils si violemment au moment le plus inopportun ? Elle ne devrait jamais savoir qu'elle était l'élue de son cœur, elle destinée à une virginité perpétuelle. Il retint de justesse un énorme soupir et fixa à nouveau son regard redevenu limpide sur elle…

Hilda continuait de travailler, mais son regard se brouillait de plus en plus. Elle passa sa main dessus et s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient baignés à présent de larmes. Elle les essuya et continua, ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour ce genre de choses, tout le monde comptait sur elle et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Ces larmes avaient crucifié le pauvre Siegfried davantage. Cependant, il n'osa encore pas s'approcher, ne sachant pas du tout comment elle prendrait la consolation qu'il était tout disposé à lui offrir. Pourtant, le destin décida pour lui, car elle vacilla soudain à sa table, portant la main à sa tête, avant de s'évanouir. Il n'eut que le temps de bondir pour éviter qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne contre le coin du lourd bureau, et la saisit vivement. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, mais nécessité faisait loi, il n'aurait plus manqué que le royaume soit privé de sa nouvelle souveraine dans des conditions pareilles. Il se devait de la protéger, y compris contre elle-même, c'était là son rôle, et tant pis si elle décidait de le faire emprisonner. Il la souleva aisément, elle était si légère, et la déposa sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait non loin de là. Vaguement inquiet parce qu'elle ne reprenait pas conscience, il lui tapota le bras en disant :

« Majesté, réveillez-vous ! »

Aucun effet. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran, mais il tenta de se raisonner en se disant qu'elle devait être en état de choc, elle n'avait pas arrêté de travailler depuis de longues heures et ce après la nouvelle de la perte de ses parents. Il se releva, regarda autour de lui et, avisant une couverture en laine, l'enveloppa dedans car elle était glacée. Visiblement, c'était un état de choc et, oubliant son devoir de réserve, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la frictionna énergiquement jusqu'à ce que la couleur revienne à son visage. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il s'était rapidement redressé et, toujours à genoux, répondit :

« Rien de grave, Majesté, vous vous êtes évanouie, mais vous devriez vous faire examiner par un médecin pour vous assurer que vous allez bien… »

Il avait son air normal, mais son regard bleu clair débordait d'inquiétude. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était lui qui l'avait rattrapée, allongée, couverte et qui s'était occupé d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là, d'ailleurs, trop préoccupée par ses tâches et surtout sous l'effet du choc qu'elle avait reçu.

« Ca va, je t'assure… », lui dit-elle en écartant sa couverture pour se relever.

Mais il l'empêcha résolument de se lever.

« Restez encore un peu allongée, vous devez vous reposer un peu… », insista-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il la contredisait, et elle lisait clairement son inquiétude dans son regard. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle avait du travail et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'appesantir sur elle-même ? Elle voulait surtout éviter de penser, penser qu'elle était désormais orpheline et souveraine d'un royaume, tâche à laquelle elle se pensait insuffisamment préparée et surtout bien trop jeune.

« Je…je… », essaya-t-elle d'articuler, mais elle ne put rien répondre, ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans contrôle. Ses barrières émotionnelles cédaient, faisant place à la peine d'une jeune fille perdue face à la perte brutale de ses parents. Il n'écouta que son instinct et la prit dans ses bras le temps que l'orage passe, pour qu'elle se sente soutenue dans son marasme, parce que c'était surtout cela dont elle avait besoin. Elle finit par relever la tête, renifla pitoyablement et son regard croisa celui de Siegfried. Ils restèrent de longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux, puis il se releva, conscient de ce qui allait se passer s'il ne le faisait pas.

« Je vais chercher le médecin… », dit-il en s'inclinant avant de sortir, laissant Hilda seule, en proie à divers sentiments contradictoires. Son esprit était confus, elle ne savait que penser et elle laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Sa douleur était encore présente, mais elle se sentait mieux grâce à la présence vigilante de Siegfried qui veillait sans relâche sur elle. Epuisée par la tension nerveuse et la charge de travail, elle finit par s'endormir. Quand Siegfried revint avec le vieux médecin du palais, il la trouva endormie paisiblement. Le praticien prit quand même son pouls et fut rassuré immédiatement.

« Elle va relativement bien, elle est juste très fatiguée et encore un peu sous le choc. Veillez-la et appelez-moi si nécessaire… », dit-il à Siegfried dont le soulagement était visible.

Il eut un sourire entendu et sortit, laissant le jeune homme au chevet de sa souveraine. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et dit doucement :

« Reposez-vous, je reste près de vous…maintenant et pour toujours… »

Et il remonta la couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid alors que, dehors, la neige recommençait à tomber sur le royaume endeuillé…

"_Although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key  
Wont you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me "_

_Franck Sinatra, "Someone to watch over me"_

**FIN**


End file.
